


I'm Just A Voodoo Doll

by BAYALE



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Eye Trauma, Gen, Mild Gore, Violence, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAYALE/pseuds/BAYALE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper tends to suffer whenever Bill Cipher is involved. Bill's experiments with his new toy are no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just A Voodoo Doll

Mabel dropped her glass in shock when a gut wrenching scream echoed through the Mystery Shack. That was Dipper’s voice. She hadn’t heard him scream like that in her entire life, not even when he broke his arm in the first grade.

“DIPPER?!” she shouted as she ran up the stairs, heading towards the sound of his screaming. “Dipper what’s wrong?!” She burst open the door, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Dipper was on his knees, facing away from her clutching at his face, and a puddle of blood could be seen in front of him. “D-Dipper..?”, she whispered, slowly taking a step towards him.

“Ma…”, Dipper paused, voice cracking in pain, before attempting to speak again. “Mabel...go get Grunkle Stan please..”, he said slowly. Mabel ignored the request, taking another step towards him.

“Dipper...what happened? Why are you holding your face?”

Dipper let out a groan, hunching his shoulders. “D-don’t come any closer! Please, just go get Grunkle Stan!”, he pleaded, voice laced with pain.

Mabel hesitated for a few more seconds, before bolting from the room, screaming Grunkle Stan’s name. The man in question walked into the Shack a few moments later, griping.

“Sheesh kid, whattaya want? Can’t an old man get a few minutes of peace and quiet around here?” He paused in his complaining, noticing how terrified Mabel looked. “What happened?”

Mabel didn’t respond, simply grabbing his hand and tugging him up the stairs to where Dipper was located. A new scream greeted them as Mabel opened the door, and Grunkle Stan was quick to rush into the bathroom, shouting “Kid!” worriedly. Dipper had tugged off his bloodstained shirt, and a puncture wound could be seen on his back, looking as if it had just happened.

“Dipper! What in the world-how did this happen?! Who did this to you?!”, Stan shouted. He narrowed his eyes when Dipper refused to look at him, still holding his face. “Kid. Dipper. Let me see your face.” That got a negative head shake from the bleeding boy, his body quaking. Grunkle Stan was quick to grab Dipper’s wrists, prying his hands away from his face.

What he saw made him gag, face paling. Where Dipper’s right eye should be, was a bloody mess, as if his eye had been stabbed out. Stan was quick to grab Dipper’s discarded T shirt, placing it against the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel shrieked, and Stan looked away from the bloody mess that was Dipper’s face long enough to notice the skin of Dipper’s arm slicing apart by itself, like a large invisible needle was slowly puncturing the skin. Blood oozed out of the wound, and Stan could see bone showing from inside of the hole.

“Mabel give me your sweater,” he instructed, which Mabel didn’t hesitate to rip off her cute cat sweater and pass it to the old man, who held it firm against the fresh wound. “Don’t worry kid, you’re gonna be just fine okay?”, Stan said shakily, dipping his finger into the pool of blood on the floor. He quickly traced a rune onto Dipper’s chest, where his heart was located. The rune looked like a Y, with a circle in the middle. “Kuondoa”, Stan intoned, and almost immediately a blue light lit up from from the rune.

Dipper slumped in relief, the feeling of pins and needles leaving his body. Stan picked him up, rushing him outside of the shack with Mabel at his heels. Mabel opened the door, getting into the passenger’s seat, and Stan sat Dipper down into her lap.

“Hold the pressure on his wounds, okay kid?”, Stan said, and bolted to the driver’s seat after closing her door. He turned the car on, and barely managed to shut his door before he was speeding off, headed towards the hospital. “Don’t worry kiddo...you’re going to be okay..”

 

-

 

Dipper was going to live, but he’d never regain sight in his right eye. Stan handed his eyepatch to the bedridden kid, who took it gratefully. Stan smiled weakly at him. “Looks great kid..” Dipper didn’t say anything, choosing to close his eye and go to sleep, wanting to forget.

Stan let him be, exiting the hospital room. As soon as the door closed, the color bled out of the room, leaving everything a different shade of grey.

“Hiya Pine Tree! Did you have a nice SEEp? Ahaha, oh I crack myself up, of course you didn’t! Later on you’ll be telling yourself, ‘EYE didn’t SEE that one coming!’” The demon broke off into more laughter, eye lit up in mirth. Dipper glared at him from his bed, lip curled in anger.

“Why-no HOW did you even do this?”, Dipper asked and moved to sit up, but let out a gasp of pain and collapsed back into the bed.

The demon burst into another round of laughter at Dipper’s pathetic attempt at sitting up. “How? Easy kid, voodoo dolls can be preeeetty useful! As for why. Well, why not?” Bill snapped and a little doll of Dipper appeared in his hand. He tossed it at Dipper, cackling when it hit Dipper in his good eye. “You can have that, since that old man ruined it. I should keep a better EYE on you Pine Tree! It seems that your family’s got a few tricks left up it’s sleeve.” Bill glanced at the door. “Nice chatting with you Pine Tree! Buy gold, blah blah you know the rest okay bye!” With a flash of light the demon disappeared, and the color returned to Dipper’s surrounding. Dipper shot awake, shaking. The only proof that it wasn’t just a dream was a little doll that resembled Dipper, laying innocently on his lap.


End file.
